


It Takes A Village

by RacingHeart



Category: Political RPF
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 09:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8886082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RacingHeart/pseuds/RacingHeart
Summary: The Clinton's walk the floor with their sick child. Companion piece to I'll Never Stop.





	

It Takes a Village

 

The President and the First lady took turns walking the hallways with their crying son. He had picked up a virus oddly enough at his six-month checkup at the pediatrician’s office. No amount of rocking or holding or singing would calm him. The only thing that kept him somewhat happy was pacing back and forth from the west hall to the east hall.

Bill rubbed soothing circles on the baby’s back while softly murmuring to him about the various events of the day. The lull of his voice seemed to calm Liam and he began to nod off, his head resting on his father’s shoulder. Not wanting to wake him Bill sat down on the sofa in the center hall and held him until he woke up an hour later crying again. 

Hillary made her way out of the bedroom. It was nearly four in the morning. She lifted the baby out of the President’s arms. “You need to get some sleep, darling.” she told him. “You have an eight a.m. briefing.”

“You’ve barely had two hours sleep.”

She cradled the baby against her chest. “I’ll be fine.” Liam nuzzled against her breast. “I’ll try feeding him.” She adjusted her nightgown and Liam immediately latched on. 

“He’s only happy when you walk with him.”

“I’ll walk with him then.” 

Bill covered her shoulder and Liam with the blanket. “Julian and Hayes are the agents up here.”

Hillary leaned in and kissed him. “Get some sleep, darling.” 

“You need sleep too.” he reminded her. 

“I’ll sleep later.”

She began walking from the west hall all the way down to the east hall and back again. Liam nursed for quite a while but once he was finished the crying started all over again. Her poor baby was absolutely miserable and there was nothing she could do to make him better. 

She walked toward the Yellow Oval and out on the balcony, hoping the cool Autumn air would do him some good. She wrapped his blanket around him and gently swayed him back and forth until his cries settled. He snuggled into his mother’s chest 

Hillary stood outside for a few more minutes until she felt he was good and settled. She came back inside and softly closed the doors, hoping not to wake him. A Secret Service agent approached her as she made her way through the hall. “Why don’t you let me take him?” he offered. “I know you’re exhausted.”

“It’s okay, Hayes.” she assured him. “He’s only happy when he’s being held and walking the floors.”

“I’ll pace the halls with him for a while.” he assured her. “It’ll be okay.”

Hillary reluctantly nodded her agreement and gently transferred Liam over to him. She wrapped his blanket around him. “I cannot tell you how much I appreciate this.”

“No thanks necessary, ma’am.” he smiled. “Rest.”

“If he gives you too much of a fit just come and wake me.”

Hillary retired to the bedroom, leaving the door open, and Agent Hayes picked right up where she had left off in the center hall, pacing from one corridor to the next and back again. 

The sunlight was what woke her. She opened her eyes to find herself alone in the bedroom, her eyes immediately found the alarm clock. 9:32. She pushed back the blankets on the bed and made her way out into the hall. She followed the sound of laughter and little giggles into the kitchen. 

Liam was in his highchair and Huma was making airplane noises with the spoon, making him laugh. Every time he took a bite he clapped, signaling for Huma to give him another bite.

“You’re such a good eater, Liam.” she looked up to see Hillary standing in the doorway. “Did you get some rest?”

“Yes.” she replied, making her way into the kitchen. “Why didn’t anyone wake me?”

“The President said to let you sleep.” she told her. 

Hillary pressed a kiss to her son’s forehead. “No fever?”

“I gave him a cool bath around seven thirty and he hasn’t been warm since.”

She sat down at the table. “Thank you so much, Huma.” she smiled. “This is just proof that it really does take a village.”

-Finished


End file.
